


Collar and Leash

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Petplay, Smut, handjobs, im so sorry, originshipping, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its smut just read the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar and Leash

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at titles this is ooc and so self indulgent oh my go d

The door closed with a quiet click and Steven could hear the rustling of a plastic bag. Wallace had come back from whatever store he had been talking about. "Steven!" Wallace wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug from behind the couch.

"Ah, hello dear. Did you find what you were looking for?" Steven asked, not quite as interested in the conversation as he was his new specimen he had found the other day.

Wallace humphed, slightly annoyed that he wasn't giving his full attention to him. He played with Steven's hair, trying to get him to turn around. "I did... I got you a gift!"

Not seeming to process this, he responded with a dull, "That's nice." He turned the geode over in his hands, inspecting every part of it. Steven was oblivious to Wallace's annoyance.

Wallace sighed, pulling something out of the bag. "Steven, dearest... I love you but maybe you could pay some attention to me? Did you even hear that I got you a gift?" He laughed softly and latched the present around Steven's neck. "I think you'll like it!"

Seeming confused, Steven glanced back to look at him. "Wallace...?" He laughed, putting down his geode on the table and turned around to face Wallace. "Now, why would you do that?" He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He obviously knew, they had talked about it before.

"Steven, don't give me that." Wallace kissed him briefly. "You know very well why I did." He laughed and clipped a leash onto his collar, tugging on it lightly. "Now, off the couch."

Looking somewhat flustered, Steven got up from the couch and went around it to Wallace, wrapping his arms around his neck. He chuckled under his breath. "Whatever are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see soon." Wallace smirked and picked him up by his hips. He carried him to their bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed, and placed Steven on the floor in front of him. Keeping his leash taut, he ruffled his hair, petting him in a way. Wallace thought for a moment and smirked down at him. He took Steven's hand and placed it on his arousal. "Look at you... You've got me all worked up. Be a good pet and take care of that, yes?"

Steven nodded and unbuttoned Wallace's pants quickly. He licked from base to tip, before taking his shaft in his mouth and looking up and watching Wallace's expression change. He bobbed his head up and down, kneading Wallace's hips as he went.

Wallace moaned loudly and tugged on Steven's leash, making him take more of his length down his throat. "Ugh... Steven..." He grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him off of him. Giving him a loving grin, he patted his head. "Good boy."

Still in somewhat of a daze, Steven smiled tiredly up at him. After a few seconds, he climbed up onto Wallace's lap and kissed him. "Surely you're not taken care of with just that." He grinded up against him. "You're still hard, dear..."

Wallace laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "Oh, I'm not. We'll have to do something about that, huh?" Taking him by surprise, Wallace lifted Steven off of his lap and tossed him onto the center of the bed. "You've paid all this attention to me and I haven't returned the favor, have I? Well, you'll get something, that's for sure." Kissing him, he unbuttoned his shirt hastily and flipped him over, pulling his pants off. Fumbling around in the drawer, he grabbed a familiar bottle. Wallace palmed Steven's erection as he poured the lube onto his own.

Steven laughed. "I don't think you've ever been this dominant..." He rubbed up against him, impatiently. "It's a nice change."

Wallace smirked, caressing Steven's thighs. He quickly slid into him, earning a gasp from Steven. "Is it? I'm glad you like it." He chuckled. "I'll make you like it even more." He started moving quickly, with Steven moaning louder with every thrust. "You really do whine like a dog, dear." His hand wrapped around his waist and pumped his cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

Whimpering, Steven pushed back onto him, trying to get as much stimulation as he could. He felt a tug on his leash, making his head jerk up and meet gazes with Wallace. He could see how Wallace's expression changed drastically as he called out for him and came inside of him.

"Sorry..." Wallace kept his eyes locked onto Steven's. "I finished too early, huh?" His pace slowed and he eventually pulled out, much to Steven's disappointment. He turned Steven over again and nipped at the delicate skin where his collar was. "But I can't let down my lovely pet, can I?" His hand was soon on his cock again, setting a steady pace once more.

He became a moaning mess, reaching for Wallace and wrapping his arms around him. "Ah, Wallace... I'm..." Steven moaned into a kiss and bucked up into Wallace's hand as he came, his body full of tremors. Calming down, he wrapped his body around Wallace's and layed down to rest with him.

"Steven, dear..." Wallace laughed and fumbled with Steven's collar. "Let's get that off of you." He snuggled with him for a while, making sure he knew he was loved and placing kisses all over his face. "You know dear, you were very beautiful... Would you be up for a round two? Less intense this time?"

Steven nodded and kissed him lovingly. "In a moment, I'd love to." He nuzzled up to Wallace and hugged him tightly. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other. The room filled with soft moans and whispers, and the outside world completely oblivious to this romp between champions.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
